The Arrival
by Trevmon
Summary: The first in a series revolving around my OC, Keypassion.


You look better when you smile

A fan-fiction by Hinochi

Chapter 1

It was a gloomy day. The weather control machine had malfunctioned leaving skies all over Equestria overcast. The trees in the Everfree Forest were mimsy and leafless. Most ponies had stayed inside because of the dismal atmosphere. Of course, there is always an exception.

A fluffy pink cloud was bouncing down the street. Upon closer inspection one would see the cloud has eyes, and was not a cloud at all, but a pony. This pony's name was Pinkie Pie. Being the Element of Laughter she was almost never sad. With blue eyes that shone regardless of how dark it was outside, she could lift anypony's spirit with a single smile.

Meanwhile in Cloudsdale a young pegasus was getting ready to make his way out into Equestria. The pony's name was Keypassion. Keypassion was a young adult stallion with a pure white coat and a rusty brownish-red mane and tail. His Cutie-Mark appeared to be a mix between a key and a sword. His special talent was what he called "unlocking" the hearts of others. He is one of the best listeners in all of Equestria.

Keypassion was about to move out of his parents' house to another town. He was just finishing with his packing when his father walked in.

"Hey Key," his father said walking into the room. "You got a minute son?"

Keypassion's father was a light gray pegasus of an older age. His purple eyes scanned the empty room until they settled upon his only son.

"Now look son," his father said settling down on the floor next to him. "Are you sure you want to leave right away? I know we're just a small town, but-"

"It's okay dad," Keypassion interrupted his father. "I know what I'm going to do with my life. I've been thinking about this for years. I'm going to miss you and mom, but my instincts are telling me to leave as soon as I can. You know I follow my instincts. That's who I am. I can't change that."

"I can see you won't change your mind then," his father lamented. "I'm going to miss you too son. Remember that your mother and I will always have a spare room for you in case you need it."

"Thanks dad," Key said yawning. "I'm going to take a small nap before I head off."

"Okay son," his father said as he left the room.

"Pinkie Pie," Twilight Sparkle asked with a small bit of unease. "Are you feeling okay?"

"J-just f-f-fine Twilight," Pinkie Pie replied while shaking up and down. "T-t-too m-m-m-much c-cake, and c-c-cookies, and..." she trailed on.

"I told you to take it easy on the sweets dear," Mrs. Cake called from the kitchen. "You know this happens when you go overboard on the baked goods."

"I know," Pinkie Pie lamented. "But they were j-j-just so delicious! I couldn't help myself."

"Twilight! I have something for you," a voice called from outside Sugarcube Corner. The voice belonged to none other than Spike, Twilight's faithful assistant. Being the only baby dragon for miles and despite having lived in Ponyville for about two years now, he still gathered unwanted attention from everypony. Spike, in his haste to open the door, was unable top stop in time when he saw the door was not only open already, but a now scared Twilight was standing in the doorway. Spike unceremoniously crashed into Twilight with a loud thud.

"OOF! Sorry Twilight," Spike said sheepishly. "But you just received a letter from Princess Celestia. Though now that I actually looked at the wax seal..." He trailed off.

"See what, Spike?" The curiosity was now killing Twilight.

"It's from all three Princesses!" Spike shouted excitedly. "It must be really important for it to be from all three!"

"Well don't just stand there," Pinkie said suddenly. "Open it and read it!"

"Okay. Just give me a second," Spike muttered. ""Dear Twilight Sparkle, we princesses would like to thank you for your help in not only helping with the wedding preparations, but to also thank you for helping keep Equestria safe from Queen Chrysalis: The Changeling Monarch. Sincerely, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Mi Amore De Cadenza.' And that's the end of the letter."

"Thanks Spike," Twilight said to her ever faithful assistant. "Come on. I'll get you a treat for running all the way here."

"Wow!" Spike exclaimed. "Really Twilight?"

"Yes Spike. Take your pick," Twilight said, gesturing with her hoof to the many baked goods in the store.

Keypassion awoke with a start. "Whoa!" He said to himself. His body was dripping with sweat. "That was a weird dream. It felt so real. That place looked like a town not too far from here. What was the name again?" He muttered to himself. "Hmm. Oh well. I'll remember it later. Time for me to get moving, in more than one way."

Keypassion walked out of his room for the last time, picked up his packed saddle bags, said his final farewell, and began walking to a new town. He walked for five hours until he saw a house made of clouds. Since he hadn't been paying much attention to his surroundings, being deep in thought like he usually was, he decided to fly up and ask the pony living there for directions to the nearest town.

He put his saddlebags in a nearby tree for safekeeping, and flew up to the house. He raised his hoof and knocked on the door.

"Hang on!" A mare yelled back. "I'm coming!"

Key heard mumbling coming from inside the house. He thought he heard the mare say "Better be important." right before the door swung open to reveal a cyan pegasus, with rainbow hair.

"What do you want?" She snapped.

"Sorry to disturb you," Key started.

"Yeah, you better be the rainbow maned pegasus muttered.

"But I'm a little lost," Key continued as if she never said anything. "Could you tell me where the nearest town is?"

She stared at him, with an annoyed look on her face. With a frown she raised her hoof and pointed to her left. Keypassion followed her hoof to see a nearby town.

"Oh." He said embarrassed. "I didn't see it from the ground."

"Why are you even walking?" The cyan pegasus questioned.

"Because I can't fly and carry all the stuff I own at the same time." He replied simply.

"Why do you have all the stuff you own with you on the road?" She questioned once more.

"Because I'm moving out of my parents house." He said with a small hint of annoyance.

"Whatever." The cyan mare said yawning. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have important things to work on."

"You mean like your beauty sleep?" Key thought to himself. "Okay, thanks for the directions. I didn't catch your name."

"Rainbow Dash. Now leave me so I can get back to work." She said shooing him away.

Not even waiting for his name in return, she slammed the door in his face.

Keypassion stared blankly at the door for a moment, then turned his head in the direction of the nearby town.

"Yes," Keypassion thought to himself. "One step closer to being fully independent."

He flew of the porch of Rainbow Dash's home, gathered his things and continued on his way to the town.

End Chapter 1


End file.
